


Begin Again

by Olivia_Huang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 特工au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Huang/pseuds/Olivia_Huang
Summary: 在一次任务中，神盾局特工Steve遇到了一个不寻常的人......





	Begin Again

震惊！最大恶组织九头蛇在痛失0号特工冬日战士后一夜倒闭，著名高层交叉骨扬言要掀了神盾局！“呼——”一架哈雷摩托车在马路上穿梭。神盾局的1号特工史蒂夫罗杰斯刚接过了一个重要任务：佐拉星人员来地球进行侦查时不小心落下了一件武器，这件武器蕴藏了佐拉星的各种高科技，神盾局一定不能让这个玩意落入九头蛇的手中。  
突然，史蒂夫的摩托上的GPS监控屏幕上出现了另一个红点，正快速接近着他。正疑惑着，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫的声音从蓝牙耳机中传出：“小心，九头蛇的人来了。这项任务事关重大，他们罕见地派出了0号特工——冬日战士。”“噢？就是你们平时说的那个鬼故事吗？”“严肃点，罗杰斯，集中注意力！”  
史蒂夫加大油门，提高了速度，那个红点却以更快的速度追赶着他。很快，两架摩托车并排行驶着。史蒂夫转头看“冬日战士”，那个特工带着护目镜和面罩，看不出容貌，棕褐色的长发在风中飘扬。史蒂夫把车往侧边一歪，撞上了冬日战士的车。对方打滑了几下，又不甘示弱地撞回来。他们就这样交战了几个回合。正当冬日战士准备蓄力撞翻史蒂夫时，史蒂夫一把把他的护目镜扯下来，趁着他慌神的瞬间把他撞开，然后加大油门，占领了上风。当史蒂夫回头确认情况时，他却愣住了。他看见了冬日战士的那双灰绿色的眼睛，如此熟悉，眉眼间像极了记忆里的那个人。罗曼诺夫突然的声音打断了他的思绪：“干得好！快去把武器取来！”史蒂夫晃了晃脑袋逼迫自己清醒，先抢过了武器，用激光扫描将武器隔空传输回了神盾局总部。  
他疾驰回去找冬日战士。他刚刚被史蒂夫撞开后，摔到了旁边的护栏上，此刻正昏倒在地上。史蒂夫悄悄在他身边蹲下，拨开他遮住面颊的头发，。取下冬日战士的面罩的那一刻，史蒂夫的心跳漏了一拍。是巴基！他是他从小到大的好朋友，十五岁时他们成了恋人，十七岁时巴基从布鲁克林搬到了纽约，后来从某个时刻开始，他就再也联系不到巴基了。但他从未忘记过巴基。  
史蒂夫把特制的手环对准冬日战士的太阳穴，读取他的记忆，这是神盾局独有的技术。“冬日战士的记忆已打开：”电子提示音从他的耳机中传来。他浏览了这几年来九头蛇让巴基参与的各项任务，却发现有一段记忆被封锁了。对于巴基到底是如何变成这样的，他一无所知。  
事实上，巴基很小就表现出了射击的天分，把各项射击比赛的金奖都拿了个遍，早就被无恶不作的九头蛇盯上了。趁着他刚随着父母搬到纽约，人生地不熟，九头蛇就把他拐到了总部培养，并封锁了他从前的记忆。  
史蒂夫向总部报告任务完成，敌方人员已撤退，然后抱起巴基回到自己的公寓。  
几个小时后，在史蒂夫的床上，冬日战士醒了。他发现自己的防弹作战服不知所踪，身上穿着舒适的棉质睡衣，还盖了一层被子。他警惕地弹坐起来，环顾周围陌生的环境，锁定了一个穿白T恤的金发男子。“这好像是刚刚那个神盾局的特工。”他心想，冷酷地盯着史蒂夫。  
“巴基，你醒了。”“谁他妈是巴基！”  
史蒂夫叹了口气，把凳子搬到床前，和巴基相对坐着。“我是神盾局的1号特工史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯，刚刚的武器我已经传送到神盾局了。你曾经认识我，我们是彼此最好的朋友，也是......”史蒂夫的“恋人”两个字还没说出来，冬日战士的拳头就挥了上来，他没有躲闪，“你抢到了武器？？”冬日战士满脸怒容地吼着。史蒂夫揉着被打红的脸颊，对他说：“你先冷静下来，我去拿点东西。”  
史蒂夫拿来了九头蛇的各种罪证，逐个给巴基看。“九头蛇是个臭名昭著的邪恶组织，这些年来他们导演了很多恐怖事件。我们一直在竭力消灭九头蛇，但是他们的根基实在过于强大，所以至今还没有成功。”巴基看着那些照片、报纸，满眼迷惑，不敢相信自己一直跟从的组织真实的丑恶面目。  
史蒂夫又拿来一叠东西，那是他们的各种合照和曾经共同撰写的日记，当然还有史蒂夫笔下的各个角度的巴基。“你搬去纽约一段时间后，我就再也联系不上你了。”史蒂夫蓝色的眼眸中流露出一丝委屈。他拿出一张照片给巴基看，照片上两个年轻人在树荫下亲吻，一个金发，一个棕发，他们一起拿着一束白色的小花，阳光透过树杈之间的缝隙斑斑点点地洒在他们身上。“这是你去纽约之前我们拍的，你记得吗？”巴基扭头看着玻璃窗反光上那张和照片上一模一样的脸，木然地摇头，“我不记得了。”他又转头盯着史蒂夫，像是在打量着什么神奇的生物。  
史蒂夫站起来，看着巴基的眼睛，说：“我发现你的大脑中有一段被封锁的记忆，我认为是九头蛇干的事。我让罗曼诺夫特工联系了一下科研人员，他们说被封锁的记忆只有可能被记忆中最重要的人唤醒，所以，巴基，你愿意让我尝试一下吗？”  
巴基既没有摇头也没有点头，只是用他那双鹿仔般的绿眼睛盯着史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫深呼吸一口，慢慢向前走近巴基，微微弯下腰，用手把他棕色的长发拨到耳后，轻柔地捧起巴基的脸，把自己的嘴唇落在他的上面，闭上了眼。史蒂夫用舌头轻轻撬开巴基紧密的牙齿，一手揽着他的后腰，一手在他的棕发间穿梭。唇齿交织间，原本僵硬木然的巴基慢慢开始回应史蒂夫。史蒂夫停下，惊喜地看着他：“你想起来了？！”冬日战士绿色的眼睛里闪出了属于詹姆斯·巴恩斯的光芒，他狡黠地勾起嘴角，把食指抵在嘴唇上：“嘘——安静一点，史蒂薇。”  
巴基向上迎合史蒂夫的嘴唇，抓着他的手探进他穿的那件属于史蒂夫的睡衣里，圈住史蒂夫的脖子让他靠近自己。他慢慢向后倾倒，史蒂夫整个人压在了他的身上。巴基把修长的双腿缠上了史蒂夫的腰。  
史蒂夫微微起身，与他四目相对，带着微笑问他：“Can I?”  
“Shut up and do it，punk！”

这是史蒂夫和巴基几年来睡得最安稳又最不安稳的一个夜晚。

第二天，清晨的阳光洒在史蒂夫的床上。史蒂夫半撑着身子，一边玩着巴基的一缕头发，一边看着爱人的睡颜。那双眼睛缓缓睁开了，映入眼帘的就是一只金发大金毛傻兮兮地盯着自己笑。巴基半睁着惺忪的睡眼，拖着慵懒的声音说：“早呀，史蒂乎......”史蒂夫俯身和他交换了一个早安吻：“巴基，好久不见，你昨晚真可爱。”巴基羞红了脸，立马把自己埋到被子里。史蒂夫抱着他笑。  
“我们一定会成为神盾局的模范情侣。”史蒂夫在心里美滋滋地想。


End file.
